


人生大事

by Forhere41



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhere41/pseuds/Forhere41
Summary: 警官與法醫系列，補檔
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	人生大事

＜人生大事＞

1.  
裴柱現與父親相處融洽，甚至比剛開始進警校時感情更加穩固親近。只是雙方每每都在裴柱現未來人生大事的規劃上發生爭執，若是父親提起意見或者碎念幾句兩人多半都得冷戰個幾天，只能靠繼母和孫承完居中排解。不過家家都有本難念的經，父親的擔憂作為女兒的裴柱現不是不能理解，鬧過之後，依然對父親百依百順，甚至還會撒嬌胡鬧。  
至於孫承完，畢竟不是自己的親生女兒可能覺得不好說什麼。父親對她向來是溫和放任，也就不多問什麼情感問題，多半輕輕幾句帶過關心而已。

只是萬萬沒想到，姊妹倆看清彼此情感後的某次回鄉，父親突然在餐桌上拋出一句：「柱現，明天中午有人找妳吃飯。」  
何曾跟別人約飯還要透過父親。裴柱現心裡警鈴大作，臉色一扳：「爸......！」  
「吃個飯而已妳緊張什麼？隔壁棟的張奶奶妳記得吧？她家貞瑞跟妳是同學。」父親面不改色的夾了塊年糕進碗裡，還順道也夾了一塊放到孫承完的白飯上，「她哥哥是個消防員，身形挺拔，也算是憨厚老實，我看著很不錯。」  
裴柱現冷聲回：「我不急著嫁。」  
「妳不急，時間急。」父親扒口飯，下一秒碗筷卻重重放到桌上，「吃飯對妳有這麼困難的話，現在就不要吃了！」  
眼看裴柱現就要把碗筷也用力往桌上一擺，繼母趕緊插嘴，「柱現啊，這泡菜是新作的，嚐嚐。」快速的把泡菜夾進她碗裡，帶著不安和譴責瞟向父親一眼，打圓場道：「張媽最近跟你爸都在社區中心當志工。說妳和承完都不在大邱了，同輩之間沒法聯絡感情，好歹同鄉一場不認識可惜。想說貞瑞從釜山回來，順道找妳一塊吃飯，明天貞瑞也會去。」  
畢竟繼母語氣溫和得多，也交代的詳細，臉色稍微緩和些語氣越沒有跟上，「我和貞瑞不熟。」這話是針對著父親說的。  
「妳這樣下去能和誰熟？嗯？都在男人堆裡打滾，妳也不想想妳幾歲，妳能當警察當多久？」  
在男人堆裡打滾。裴柱現聽到這話心涼了一截，「我在您心中就是在男人堆裡打滾？父親？我競競業業，我無愧天地！」  
「妳讓我擔心就是有愧於我！」看女兒猛然放下碗，父親用力一喝：「裴柱現！妳態度給我注意一點！妳這樣對得起妳媽媽嗎？」  
一腳踹進死穴裡。氣得發燙的眼窩一瞬間又乾又冷，她僵硬地盯著父親的臉，看過眼角的魚尾和日子過去更深的法令紋，不容置喙的眼睛帶著隱約的眼油。  
「我就去這次。」她冷硬的回答，眼神空洞，「不會有下次了，父親。」  
餐桌間一下子沒人說話，裴柱現重新拾起碗筷時突然一個冷顫，往身邊偏過視線。孫承完低著頭安靜的吃飯，帶著淺得幾乎要撐不住的微笑給父親夾了一塊帶魚。

2.  
無論在首爾如何相處，她們在大邱一直都是分房睡。裴柱現因休假前的趕工和晚餐的爭執雙重爭執下反倒睡得很熟，眼睛一睜開竟然已經早上九點多。她坐在床上看著手機，眨著雙眸看向房門口。  
往常回老家先起床的孫承完都會進房叫她，怎麼今天早上連聲都沒吭？是自己沒能醒來，還是她根本沒進來叫？  
稍微梳妝後下樓，繼母正在洗碗，約莫是聽到腳步聲，頭也沒轉過來就知道是她，「早餐在桌上，要熱嗎？」  
「沒關係的，謝謝。」裴柱現看餐桌上只剩下一副碗筷跟小菜與稀飯，「妳們都吃過了嗎？」  
「吃過了。」繼母剛好洗完餐盤，甩甩手邊擦手邊回身，「妳爸都吃得很早。」  
昨天的氣還沒消完，裴柱現心煩的拍拍大腿，又問：「承完去哪了？」  
「剛剛承完說要跟妳爸爸去公園走走，兩個人一起去下棋喝茶。」  
「她今天早上有叫我起來嗎？」  
「承完說妳為了休假加了很多班，讓妳爸不要去吵妳。」阿姨臉色遲疑，把擦手布掛回架上後慢慢坐到裴柱現對面，真摯地說：「妳爸昨天急了點，抱歉，沒能幫妳稍微拖住一點。」  
其實這不能怪誰的。裴柱現心裡也知道繼母只是希望家裡氣氛不要劍拔弩張，也希望自己能稍微輕鬆一些，「沒事的，阿姨。我們的問題一直沒辦法解決。」  
「最近他有些好朋友的孩子陸續嫁娶，他難免心急。」  
「嗯。」這她就不想多評論了。只是繼母擔心的表情溢於言表，裴柱現還是喝著冷掉的蔬菜湯，說：「中午我會好好去的。」  
「謝謝妳，柱現。」  
「也謝謝您，阿姨。」  
相敬如賓，她與繼母鮮少將話說得明，彼此都懂點到為止，裴柱現想這也許也算得上是一種親子的默契吧。

3.  
只是中午要出門赴約前，孫承完跟父親一直沒有回家。裴柱現心裡暗暗心焦，倒不是擔心父親跟妹妹發生什麼事，他們大概就在附近繞、串門子，去下個圍棋聊個天很正常。可是從昨天爭執到答應赴約，裴柱現幾乎沒能跟孫承完對上一句話。飯後氣氛尷尬當然不可能一起坐在客廳看電視，裴柱現躲回房間裡，卻遲遲沒等到孫承完上樓找人。等到她打開門下樓去看個究竟時，只剩下繼母在收茶杯，說父親跟承完已經就寢。  
孫承完畢竟不只是妹妹，更是同居相處多年，如此刻意的迴避自然逃不過裴柱現的眼下。只是她把家人當屏障裡躲著讓直來直往習慣的裴柱現十分不安，甚至不安到連出門都差點撞上自家門框，尷尬地苦笑，才踩著久違的高跟鞋出門。  
飯局如何裴柱現根本不在意。鄰居和父親口中「有緣的」同學跟她同班兩年來甚至連放學路都不會一起走，何來緣分又何來話題？更別提那男人──裴柱現平常在首爾在警局看多了，或許這位男子的確眉目清秀，性格憨厚，但那又如何？她心裡的答案很清楚，多來一個挑戰者只是讓她更確信自己心頭的聲音，不會扭轉固執的偏愛和傾心。而且場面說實話十分尷尬，裴柱現本身怕生，同學大概也久沒見到她講話有點含糊不清，其中兩人又都不在大邱工作，三個莫名其妙被湊在一塊的年輕人隨口幾句聊聊、看個手機，略表誠意加個好友，一頓飯也就這麼過去了。  
裴柱現回家時有點匆忙，至少連男人問要不要送一程都毫無猶豫的婉拒掉。一個小區有什麼好送的？她加緊腳步走回家，希望能在玄關看到熟習的帆布鞋擺在父親平時貪圖舒適穿的塑膠拖鞋旁。  
可是進門時，定睛一看，只有拖鞋一雙和繼母常穿的低跟涼鞋。她掃視客廳，只看到父親和繼母坐在沙發上看電視。  
「啊，柱現回來了？」繼母第一個發現她，起身迎了過來。越過繼母看到父親的臉色，顯然對她的赴約稍有滿意，臉色和緩許多。  
但裴柱現只關心一件事，甚至有點失常的驚慌，「承完呢？」  
不知為何，繼母聽到她的問題立刻露出驚訝的表情，「承完沒告訴妳嗎？」錯愕的回頭看了眼父親，又看回她發顫的目光裡，「承完剛剛接到你們警視廳的電話，說是需要她支援，她稍微收拾一下就搭KTX回首爾了。」  
  
4.  
也不知是否經過繼母提點，又或者是自己想開一些，父親在晚餐的餐桌上並沒有詳問中午的事。只問菜色如何，有沒有吃飽。裴柱現一一回答，渾渾噩噩的度過晚餐，談不上無精打采卻也無法提振心神。  
飯後還是由繼母與她收拾餐具，昨天她只敷衍的收了碗就丟給孫承完，今天她安分地站在水槽邊幫忙擦乾。和諧得像是不曾離過家般熟悉俐落。  
「今天很累吧。」繼母開口主動搭話，「辛苦妳了。」  
裴柱現不知該如何回答，內心一陣複雜，搖頭道：「不會。」  
「這趟回來妳跟承完都瘦了不少，平時在首爾也不知道有沒有好好吃飯。」  
「我們都有注意身體，您不用擔心。」  
「這次回來，承完感覺安靜很多，大概是受妳爸爸那天發脾氣影響......。」  
聽到這話讓裴柱現不自覺背脊繃緊，像是一根被迫拉張的弓，狼狽的讓箭搭在弦上。不安的讓舌尖在上顎徘徊，最後輕聲回答：「抱歉，承完難得與您相聚，卻搞成這樣。」  
「不，我想這不能怪妳。亞洲社會的這些壓力，只有出去過、自在過的人才會真正體會其中苦衷。」繼母說完後笑了一聲，聽來卻是無奈苦澀，「能選個對的人很重要，而不是隨便被塞個人就得當做答案。不過......當然，自己選擇的也不一定是正確的。」  
「阿姨......。」  
「大概是難得看到承完這麼沉默的樣子，不由自主一直想到過去的事。」阿姨對上裴柱現不知所措的目光，哀傷地笑著說：「那種一旦執著下去就對外在事物毫無畏懼的追逐，卻又能完美的掩飾自己所有的情緒好似一點都不在意。不只長相，承完越大越像她的爸爸......。」  
這是裴柱現第一次聽繼母講起孫承完的父親，手腳一下子不知該收還該放，眼睛該盯著看嗎？還是該跟著腦海裡不斷浮現出的思緒，那張白皙的臉蛋和深棕的眉毛，以及幾百次想像裡陌生的男子。她說：「我不是很清楚承完她心裡在想什麼。她藏得向來很好，好到我常常會想起她的爸爸，壓抑到最後變質了，才會狠心拋下所有從前珍貴的東西。」  
「阿姨跟妳比跟承完講得來，如果可以，請好好讓她自由的在這狹小的空間裡伸展。」她語氣又更強硬了點，「妳要做好你的選擇，我不會讓妳爸爸隨意操作或者用他認為正確的方式為妳選擇......妳已經夠聰明到好好選擇了。」  
阿姨嘆氣，眼睛不對著視線，反而在她的五官間遊走，「妳爸爸對妳大概有太多情感不能親自表達吧，一個傳統的韓國男人已經經不起太多苛責......畢竟妳是他唯一的女兒，他在妳身上看到他的摯愛，讓他年紀越大越放不開。」講完之後沉默幾秒，又開始專注在手上的碗盤。有些不好意思地很快勾了下嘴唇，「很抱歉突然跟妳講了這麼多。也說不上來是什麼想法，總覺得應該跟柱現妳講這些，不講不安心。」  
裴柱現沒有回應，站在原地靜默好幾秒，才繼續著手擦拭碗盤。她猶豫了好幾次想開口，最後還是把話給吞回肚子去。  
她想告訴阿姨，她靦腆透徹的溫暖心思跟孫承完才是真的像。

5.  
隔天一早裴柱現尋了個理由，跟繼母說自己臨時因為案子要回首爾。兩個女兒相繼因工作提早打包讓父親表情不甚好看，可繼母不斷的溫柔交代很多小細節，說季節轉換小心感冒，又說工作壓力大要好好休息等。交代了一整個清晨時光，父親的臉色總算軟化一點，跟著繼母一起送裴柱現到南大邱站，還帶著微笑跟她揮揮手。  
父女之間本就沒真正心結，適時破冰應當要開心，但裴柱現一整趟車坐立難安。孫承完一整個晚上都未曾傳訊息，她想過要不要主動問工作狀況，又怕孫承完如果不回答會讓自己更無法冷靜。她下車後連家都沒回，行李箱寄放車站櫃子，直奔警視廳而去。

法醫室的人大多都認得她，也知道她是孫承完的姊姊。只是當孫承完的大學同學全泰正看到她卻露出困惑的神情，她竟有點呆住。  
「裴姊......裴姊不是休假嗎？」  
裴柱現用盡力氣將呼吸壓得平靜些，環顧辦公室一圈，卻未看到想見到的身影。「承完不是被召回來嗎？」  
「勝......喔對啊。」泰正摸不清頭緒，著急得咬著下唇面露困惑，最後小心翼翼地回答：「可是她是跟主任一起借調光州，我還以為她......。」閉口不繼續說下去，看來泰正也被臨時跑來的自己搞糊塗了。  
「光州？」  
「對，那邊的警署臨時缺人手，把主任叫了過去支援。主任說承完在大邱比較近，才把承完給臨時找去......。」  
裴柱現覺得渾身發冷，即使是最險惡的追捕她都不曾發抖，但她返回地鐵站取行李時，站在置物櫃前狠狠地打了個冷顫。

6.  
當孫承完提著離家時的小行李箱打開家門時，坐在客廳發呆的裴柱現才真的能將視線對焦在某個點上。面露疲憊的女人頭髮有點蓬亂，陰鬱的扶著牆壁低垂視線脫去鞋子。只是當穿上室內拖鞋踩進屋裡，一昂頭看到裴柱現靜靜坐在客廳，孫承完明顯嚇住了，卻很快速地又收回表情，淡定脫下身上的西服外套。  
「怎麼不多陪爸爸一點？」  
孫承完應該是想要給一個微笑，卻扯著嘴角露出難看的掙扎，應是發覺自己掩飾不住，更別過頭無意義的開始摸著行李箱的拉柄。看著眼前本就比自己再瘦削一些的身版縮著肩膀滿是逃避和脆弱，裴柱現幾個大步往那瘋狂追尋身影而去，搖著頭一把將人扯進懷裡緊緊抱住。被抱住的孫承完剛開始呆然靠在擁抱裡，突然之間猛然昂頭，臉色變得驚懼困惑，並推著她的肩將她按在牆壁上，不甚溫柔地蹂躪每一條嘴角的細紋。裴柱現逆來順受的微微垂著臉，任由她扯掉自己的外衣，並野蠻的偏頭往肩膀一湊惡狠狠地用力咬下一口。  
連為痛楚嘶叫都來不及，在熱烈的親吻中褲扣也被解開。孫承完的眼眶泛紅著半拖半拉的把她帶往臥室，用力一推便將她推倒床鋪。每件剝離的衣物都發狠甩在地上，好似滿腹的怨氣與蘊怒正狂風暴雨似的爆發。全身上下都是咬痕的裴柱現在孫承完起身往洗手間時獲得喘息，聽著洗手間裡發出水龍頭的沖洗聲，在眨眼間竟覺得眼眶發燙，好似被滾水折磨著、燒紅著。  
陰沉著臉回來的孫承完在床沿間看到她的表情，皮膚因洗手而冰涼，撫過落淚的眼角卻沒能減緩淚意，反而更加翻騰洶湧。在探入瞬間有意識的迎合著動作，卻沒想到下一刻卻等來不曾有過的莽撞跟強勢。她的迎合彷彿捧著一鍋油灑在火上，越燒越旺直到燃盡為止。  
裴柱現虛脫的躺在枕頭上，看著孫承完搖搖晃晃地再度走向洗手間，莫名的委屈湧上心頭。她都快忘記自己多久沒在有意識的狀況下哭出聲音，眼淚不斷的從僅僅摀住眼睛的手掌下滑落，肩膀一抽一抽的，最後不禁嗚咽出聲。  
「柱現，對不起。別哭。」  
大腿根部被溫熱的毛巾給敷住，伴隨著落在臉上的輕柔親吻，孫承完的聲音滿是愧疚，「是我自己跨不過心裡的坎，對不起。」  
「妳就這樣走了！妳也不說一聲！」裴柱現睜眼時淚眼矇矓根本什麼也看不清，只好用更大聲的音量宣洩不滿，「我好希望能看到妳，我回家的時候好希望妳能抱一抱我......妳到底跑什麼跑！妳跑去哪了！」  
「我去光州......。」  
「妳跟阿姨說首爾，我跑回來又說妳在光州！我討厭妳！孫承完我討厭妳！」  
裴柱現像個受氣的孩子大聲指控，不斷抹去她眼淚的孫承完臉上的笑容也越苦澀。「對不起......我沒想到妳會回來首爾等我，我只是不想跟爸媽解釋這麼多才說要回首爾......」垂著頭，緩慢將臉貼在她的胸口上，艱難的喘氣彷彿奔跑了百里，投靠在港灣中已經虛脫，孫承完的嘴唇貼在胸口，喃喃道：「爸爸這麼期待妳的未來大事，可是我卻是沒能讓他如願的癥結點......。」  
「我本就無法讓他如願......。」  
「我就怕......妳這麼痛苦，妳一定想要讓爸爸高興，可是爸爸他的願望妳卻無法完成。妳這麼愛家，妳是多麼愛家的人啊......。」  
「妳是我的家人......更不只是家人而已。」這個問題敲在心頭上也是痛楚，裴柱現抱著胸懷上的摯愛，輕嘆了口氣，無奈與妥協卻化成了淺笑，「就這麼過下去吧，只能先這樣了。」  
孫承完靠在心跳處沉默很久，才緩慢的撐起身與她視線相對，在她的目光裡低頭溫柔地舔吻過方才的吻痕、咬痕，吸吮著被指印捏紅的皮膚，撫過被衝動侵襲的濕潤之地。明白這是贖罪跟迷戀的糾纏，裴柱現沒有避開，亦沒有出聲，反而閉上眼睛享受著安撫跟膜拜。  
「剛剛失控是我的錯。」孫承完的吻落在她閉上的眼皮，「對不起。」  
她不要更多的道歉，只想要更多的告白──無聲的告白也可以，她們本就不喜歡刻意說破現實的殘酷跟滿心的愛，所以她只笑著問：「妳要補償我嗎？」  
「反正，明天還是休假不是嗎？」  
裴柱現聞言睜開雙眸，而孫承完深邃的瞳仁正笑出微微的彎度，慵懶的笑容甚是迷人，好似她們要把幾天的假休成一輩子。人生大事在狹小的公寓裡醞釀，變成小小的、烙印在鎖骨上深深的吻痕。得不到萬人道賀，得到日夜的相伴已經是最了不起的小事。

最好，一夜糾纏之後，醒來已經相擁過了此生。

※後記

休假後的懶倦難以脫離，即使對自己要求甚高的裴柱現都難免表情有點厭世。他們組又接了個棘手的凶案，來回在市區奔走，加上假期過後的後遺症更是感覺比平時要累上幾分。  
裴柱現好不容易結束周邊蒐證回到警視廳，想說繞去樓下看看孫承完是否可以下班回家，卻在地下室走廊遇上法醫室的主任。年事已高的主任仍舊腰桿挺直，甚至稱得上虎背熊腰。如此一看來威嚴的人卻在裴柱現打招呼時攔下她，露出讓人摸不清頭腦的深意微笑。  
「裴隊有沒有考慮去光州？」  
「啊？」什麼光州？  
「上次休假真的不好意思，還把妳妹妹借去光州，希望沒有得罪妳爸媽。」  
「喔。」原來在講這個，裴柱現客氣的回：「沒事的，若承完能幫上主任您一點小忙也是榮幸......。」  
「可不只幫小忙喔。裴隊，妳家孫承完可是立了大功，整個人衝勁好得不得了。」主任煞有介事的沉聲笑道，「光州的鄭主任可喜歡她了，一直跟我要人。裴隊，妳說我該放還是不該放？」  
裴柱現一下子被問住，竟答不上來，有點呆愣的張著嘴，「呃......。」  
「當然不該放啊，裴隊，我培養的人怎麼能隨便拱手讓人妳說是不是？」主任打斷她的結巴自顧自地哈哈大笑，走離時也不知何義，開口道：「何況妳們姊妹同心，怎麼能輕易分開，對吧？」


End file.
